Patricia Santiago Trinidad aka Imelda Marcos 2 Wiki
The damsel who replaced the wight who grew up in penury who eventually turned into First Lady and whom we know as Imelda Marcos today. Early Life and Family In July of the year 1935, a baby girl named Patricia Remedios Santiago Trinidad was born to Ernesto Trinidad (b.1896 - d.1942) and Lilia Trinidad y Santiago (b.1896 - d.1950). Her name is derived from the Latin word patrician, meaning "noble". Before Patricia was born, Ernesto and Lilia were farmers in the province, they planted corn and rice in the fields. In 1933 they were recruited by their old neighbour who grew up with them in the province and treated each other like family. His name was Dante Salvador (b.1908 - d.?) he inherited properties and fortune from his father after he died in 1932. Dante had a wife at a young age named Dolores (b.1909 - d.1955) and had sons Crisanto (b.1928 - d.1953) Manuel (b.1930 - d.?) Fernando (b.1932 - d.?) Antonio (b.1935 - d.?) and Olivar (b.1941 - d.?) Ernesto worked as a gardener while Lilia worked as a housekeeper and cook in Dante's mansion in the city. Dante's wife, Dolores, treated them in an obnoxious way. She would spill coffee or milk on the floor to give additional work to Lilia and throws garbage in the garden just for Ernesto to pick them up one by one. When Patricia was born, some things changed. Dolores would start to treat Ernesto and Lilia like family unexpectedly. It is all because she wanted to get her hands on Patricia because they were longing for a girl, but sons always came. Dolores considered Patricia as her own child, until problems came in her family. Patricia spent most of her childhood and teen years in Dante's mansion and in the province during summertime. When she was 5, Lilia got pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy. But sadly, the little boy died at the age of 2 because of Influenza. Months later after the death of the baby brother, her father (Ernesto) died because of Dengue Fever (which was still unknown and uncommon during that era). Patricia was enrolled in morning school from kinder until high school by her second parents (Dante and Dolores). When she got home, She helped in managing the house when her mother was in the kitchen doing meals for the family. She did some chores to make most of the work halfway done. Crisanto, Dante's eldest son, befriended her and eventually got fond of each other at a young age. They played together and helped out with each others homework and projects in school. They were inseparable for the first few years, until Patricia noticed that he started to fall in love with her and wanted her to be much closer to him than before when they were in their early teens. She treated him like an older brother rather than a lover. Instead of them being in love with each other, Patricia developed an infatuation with Dante. When Dante worked in the living room, she would stare at him for a short period of time or until her mother would snap her out of it. When he was out in the garden drinking coffee, she would rake the leaves just to have an excuse to be there. Patricia would daydream about her future with Dante, which will never happen, since he is still married to his wife. She considered him as her knight in shining armour, the man that saved her from the darkness of a traumatizing childhood. In the early teenage years of Patricia, she worked more at home, rather than staying in school. Instead of her two bosses to employing other housekeepers, gardeners, babysitters and cooks. She worked and did most of the housework. She babysat the youngest son Olivar, pulled weeds, raked leaves and and trimmed off excess stems and twigs in the garden. Dusted off the counters, swept and wiped the wooden floor. Patricia wanted her mother to be in the kitchen at all times because she was not fond of cooking anyway. Although they are wealthy, Dante and Dolores would have problems and short comings from time to time because of their children growing up too quickly and enter college immediately. At one point, Patricia had to stop schooling for about a year or two. After hearing supposedly disappointing news, she was delighted, because she wanted to spend more time with the only living member of her family that is close to her which is her mother. She used to take her mother for granted when she was a child but once her father and little brother died, it changed Patricia. Even if there was nagging and small arguments Patricia loved her mother Lilia nevertheless. In the summer of 1950, Lilia was rushed to the hospital because of chest pains and migraine. Once intravenous drip was administered, Lilia suffered a stroke. An alarmed Patricia broke down and cried. She was restless and did not have appetite when she was watching over her mother. On the third day, Lilia ordered Patricia to freshen up. Patricia thought her mother will be discharged anytime soon, so she listened. When her daughter entered the lavatory, Lilia spoke to Dante and requested him to treat her daughter as his own. Dante agreed to take care of her, and assured Lilia that she will be in good hands no matter what happens. Moments later, Patricia came out. By then, Lilia reached out her hand for Patricia to come closer and told her to be "a good and a successful girl". Patricia was convinced to be one. Tears started rolling over the cheeks of the both of them. Lilia started to gasp for air and afflicted a heart attack, she died a few seconds later. Lilia was 54 years old. Patricia dropped on her knees started to bawl and receive chest pains. Dante hugged her and tried to calm her down but she was inconsolable. Patricia's world stopped. She did not look forward to her future and was despondent without Lilia. Now she has to face her future and and an awful world alone. Now A Forlorn Child After the death of Lilia, Patricia did not have any appetite for weeks and started to shed some weight. Dante started to worry about Patricia's health because he was not ready to lose another member of the people whom he treated as family. He held her hand and promised that she will be alright even without Lilia by her side and he would be the one to look after her. Patricia looked at him and gained strength from Dante. Now she looks forward to her future. From afar Dolores saw how they were talking to each other and noticed something different between the attachment between the two. An insecure Dolores felt that Patricia was a threat to her marriage with Dante and may separate the both of them in the future. Later on, she gave sharp looks and was in disgust every time Patricia passes-by her or Dante when she does housework and cleans up the mess created by Dante's sons. Patricia never knew why she gave those looks but did not mind the loathe anyway. How could the woman of the house who once treated her as a daughter now despises her because of puppy love? Only a cold hearted, heinous, despicable woman. On a rainy day in July 1952, Patricia turned 17 years old, a high school graduate but still serving Dante and Dolores. She has kept her feelings for Dante intact whilst Dolores is still indignant towards her. Patricia is now seeking a new job because she wanted to be a working student once she enters college. For she does not want to be a burden to a family that she already considered as her own. Instead of searching for a new job, Dante hired her to be Olivar's official tutor and payed her per hour. Patricia had mixed emotions on the new task, she was neither blithe nor sad. Now solitary, Patricia is sometimes depressed and in distress. Most of the time she would agape on the dining area, when she was tutoring Olivar with his lessons and when washing the dishes to name a few. She misses her little family. Having to face the world alone is arduous to her. When she sees a complete family, she starts to snivel but keeps the dejection inside her heart. Two months later, Patricia was promoted to be a governess. Dante recruited new helpers to make her work less and to prepare herself to enter college. She taught the new engaged how to clean, wipe vases and porcelain and so on. Patricia was hesitant with the promotion but became persistent eventually. By late September, a childhood friend of Dolores payed a visit. Her name was Clarrisse (b.1899 - d.1976). She just arrived from Cuba and Las Vegas and has not seen Dolores for copious years. Dolores ordered Patricia to get the both of them some tea. Antonio (Dante and Dolores' second youngest) was coincidentally not in school and asked Patricia if he could assist her when brewing the tea. "Sure, no problem" she said while busily getting the porcelain teapot and demitasse. When the tea was brewed and ready to be served, Patricia wiped her face with a handkerchief just to make sure she had no perspiration and was presentable in seeing the guest. She was approaching them slowly holding a salver containing the tea and some cookies. From afar Clarrisse contemplated her and observed how she walked and moved. Once in the living room and near the coffee table, Patricia kneeled to position the teapot, cookies and the demitasse in the stubby table. When she got up, Clarrisse asked a personal question "are you still a virgin? You look like one manifestly" she said. The room was silent for a moment until Antonio heard and entered the living room and started to guffaw. "I-I-I d-d-d-do n-n-n-o-t kn-n-n-no-w-w" she faltered. Her face turned red, ran upstairs to her room, closed the door and started to weep because of opprobrium. Clarrisse had been visiting Dolores lately and Patricia refuses to serve them. She politely requests the other helpers to provide them their drinks and treats. By late November, Clarrisse had to leave for Las Vegas and would be gone for a few months. Teary eyed she was, Clarrisse pledged Dolores that she would come back and wanted to have another get-together after sometime. Subsequently their farewell to each other was doleful, Patricia concurrently felt relieved and content that the person who asked her a deplorable and execrable query was leaving. Dante had frequent trips abroad and was out-of-town. He would be elsewhere for weeks up to a month. Patricia misses him. She was left with Dolores and their children most of the time. Although she did not receive any coercion from any of their son's but did receive an ogle look from Crisanto. He did not desire to do anything erroneous to her inasmuch she was valuable to him. Latterly, Dante is spending time at home with his family. Patricia is glad that Dante is staying with them even for a transient time she believes she is impregnable and invulnerable when he is around. Nobody knew that Dante's business was going down until a colleague of his apprised Dolores. Now insolvent, Dante's sons Crisanto, Manuel and Fernando had to seek for a profession. Labourers left one after the other. Meanwhile, Patricia still remained even after the inconveniences and drawbacks and worked without recompense. Dante owed her a lot and he was grateful that Patricia was still there to support them. Clarrisse was driving around the suburb and thought of dropping by Dolores' residence. Since Patricia went out to buy in the market, it was Dante who opened the door for Clarrisse. A stranger to Dante's sight he called upon Dolores and asked who she was. "She is my childhood friend and my neighbour when I was younger" ''Dolores said. ''"Well then, do come in!" ''Dante responded. ''"We do not generally receive visitors here in our house lately. Our housekeepers ran away". '' ''"Even Patricia? Oh how sad..." ''said Clarrisse with a woebegone face. Dolores clasped onto Dante's arm and entered the living room with her guest and said: ''"You mean her? No! she hasn't left, she is just waiting for me to die so she can get her hands on my beloved husband Dante" '' ''"Knock it off Dolores. It is not amusing" ''said Dante. Dolores knocked on Olivar's room and asked him to prepare them some coffee. Olivar requested if they could give him a minute before going downstairs. ''"Of course dear" ''Dolores replied. They were waiting for Olivar to come downstairs, then they heard the slam of the door. It was Patricia, she was holding a lot of vegetables and raw meat. ''"I'm sorry, it was the wind that shut the door" said Patricia with a weary face. She hurriedly went into the kitchen trudging while carrying the baskets filled-up with meat and vegetables for her to arrange later on. "Is it possible for you to be the one to prepare the coffee instead?" ''Clarrisse asked in a sarcastic tone of voice "Yes" replied Patricia gladly. After 5 minutes, she served the coffee. Dolores and Clarrisse were talking near a portrait of her with Dante. Patricia was not aware that Clarrisse was the guest. When Patricia finished pouring the coffee into the demitasse, Dante thanked her that she agreed to serve them. Dolores and Clarrisse were walking behind Patricia when she was about to get up from genuflecting and she stood against Clarrisse. Outraged she was, she turned blanch and her heart started to thrush. Clarrisse lifted up her eyebrow and said: ''"Look at you! You never changed not even one bit!" Patricia was on the verge of crying but she kept the anguish to herself that she has faced the person who asked a horrid query. She reverenced her head and started to amble. Immediately, Clarrisse interrogated her again: "So, did you lose your virginity now?" she mocked. Patricia went upstairs and into her room and shut the door. She felt revolted and started to nauseate. Meanwhile downstairs, Dante is muttering to Dolores about the incident earlier. "What just happened?!" Dante inquired. "Well months ago.. And you were not here by the way, she asked the same question!" Dolores responded. "Why did she ask it in the first place!?" "I do not know.." ''she sighed. Clarrisse approached them while holding her cup of coffee and was penitent for what happened earlier. A confidant informed her that Dante lost his business because of insolvency. She wanted to make a proffer on her business but she knew they would be hesitant. Nonetheless she asked: ''"Do you want to earn thousands in just one day?" "What?! How?" ''retorted Dolores. ''"Well, give me Patricia and I will give you thousands!" "You are buying Patricia?! For what? For her to clean your house!?" Dante interrogated with a vex reaction. "No, for her to work for me in a business I work for as a recruiter" "What do you even work for?" ''Dante doubted. ''"I want to engage Patricia in a.. uhm.. A brothel.. Yes a brothel! I will give you 10 grand or more if you give her to me" ''said Clarrisse in an exalted mien. Dolores and Dante did not know how to comport themselves with what Clarrisse uttered. Startled they were, their solicitude was a coalesce between abhorrence and heed. After she consumed her coffee, Clarrisse sashayed herself to the door and added: ''"I will give you sometime to make your decision. Although you better make it hasty before it is too tardy. Especially pelf might run out soon!" ''and egressed the front yard to her car leaving the door open. ''"I'm sorry, I slumbered. I'll go to the kitchen and make the coffee" said Olivar. "What happened anyway?" Dante glanced and dashed towards Olivar and said: "You do not need to make the coffee because the monster already ran away with the cookies!" '' He put out hilarity to divert the attention to the jest instead of the profound proffer by Clarisse and to amuse himself, Dolores and the little boy as well. Dante walked up to Patricia's room and heard her snuffling, he tapped her door after he groaned. She expunged her tears with her handkerchief and answered the door forthwith. Little did she know it was Dante. ''"Are you alright Patricia? Here is some water" he asked. Patricia acquired the glass and guzzled it in less than a second. She hugged him after she imbibed the water. Dante felt the lacerated heart of hers after she lost her little kindred. Days later, Dolores was sitting in the dining area and was ruminating about the proffer of Clarrisse. Dante scampered to her and osculated her cheek with great staggering. Dante sat beside her in another chair and asked why she was gazing across the other end of the room. She wondered if they would handout Patricia to Clarrisse speedily, they would receive lucre instantly. Dante gave her a flinty view and told Dolores not to ever ruminate concerning it again. Because he does not want to break his promise to Lilia about Patricia being his responsibility. He went up to their bedchamber and fastened the door. In the meantime, Dolores went to the kitchen and saw Patricia scouring the tiles. She posed Patricia if she wanted to flee their abode and get a new post. Patricia said "Yes" ''and gave Dolores a buoyant emotion. In the next few days, Clarrisse came back to Dolores' domicile and cajoled Dolores about the business. Dolores wanted to give up Patricia to Clarrisse in exchange of lucre, principally because she does not want Patricia to ruin her wedlock with Dante in the future. Dante just arrived from a social muster and saw Clarrisse again in his dwelling. ''"And why are you here again?" ''said Dante with an irked tone. ''"Dolores agreed to give up Patricia anytime soon!" replied Clarrisse with an sanguine expression. "Dolores, I already told you to keep her away from our family. Is it that hard to do such thing?" "You do not posses me Dante! I can do what I want and I have already concurred to Clarrisse that I would be giving her up as soon as we find a new maid!" retorted Dolores. "I am not giving up Patricia even if you annihilate me" answered Dante. "What has gotten into you? Why are you so over protective of her? Did you do something to her already? How could you do this to me?" ''said Dolores in a crest fallen manner. Clarrisse's eyebrow raised after the statement was said and had the idea that maybe Dante already fornicated with her. ''"Are you in love with her?" asked Clarrisse with heed. "What!?" dazed Dante. "I said, are you in love with Patricia" "Of course not! I treat her like my own daughter! I am not in love with her!" ''Dante jilted on them and left. For many weeks Dolores and Clarrisse was persistent on meeting each other since Clarrisse was already forbidden by Dante to enter Dolores' home. Dolores kept on stipulating Dante about the business Clarrisse was trying to proffer to him and they would receive pelf at an instant. One day, when Dolores and Clarrisse were out, they received news that Antonio and Olivar had an accident when they were in the Boy Scout camp. Olivar broke his left arm while Antonio's hip got dislocated. Dolores was alarmed and Clarrisse drove her to the hospital speedily. The physician informed them that both of the boys have to undergo surgery before permanent damage or much worse losing of the limb. Dolores is worried about her children and began to weep. Dante arrived in the hospital coming from home moments later. Impecunious they were, Clarrisse mentioned about the business again to Dante. She knew he would say ''"No", but this time the reaction of Dante was impassive and hushed, he seemed to ruminate about it. Moments later he replied "I'll get back to you". ''Clarrisse was startled at first but eventually her emotion turned unflustered. She didn't know how to react on the man who kept on giving a negative comment about the business she works in. Time was running out for the medication of the two children. Patricia took care of them until the time they had to be operated on. She spoon fed them, sponged bath them, told facetious stories and witticisms. They enjoyed their time in the infirmary but no one knew that those will be last days of them being together with Patricia. The two striplings started to have complications in their injured members and is now the time for Dante to make his final adjudication. Dante requested Dolores to summon Clarrisse and to talk about the business with Patricia. She came quarter-hour after Dolores phoned her. Dante had a closed-door rendezvous with Clarrisse without his wife. Dolores kept pacing to and fro and tries to hearken by putting her ear against the door. When they finished confabulating to each other, Dante opened the door and Dolores tumbled to the floor, he helped her get up. He presumed that Dolores was trying to hark to them when he was having a conversation with Clarrisse. Dante accompanied her to the door and Clarrisse reminded him: ''"Oh I forgot, she has to lose her purity or maidenhead before entering" "What?" replied Dante with awe. "Someone has to have intercourse with her. Respectively someone she has interest in" ''answered Clarrisse as she entered their domicile once more. ''"You should call your sons and Patricia for her to make a choice tonight. I know she likes at least one of them they look striking. In advance, am sorry Dolores if I just gave away one of your sons" "It is alright, just as long as you would give the pelf immediately. I'll phone the boys now.. And Patricia!" Dolores yelled. "Oh God!" sighed Dante. "You have just made the right verdict Dante" ''countered Clarrisse. ''"After she loses her purity tonight or tomorrow or so-and-so I will give the money by then" An hour later, Dante's sons arrived with Patricia. Clarrisse and Dolores began to speak with the three sons. Dante moved towards her, tapped her shoulder and said: "I hope you will be alright after this.. This will be hard for you and I can understand that. But this is only way you can help us as of now and I know you like to help us no matter what task it is. This took me a while to make this decision. It will be very hard for me to forgive myself after your mother entrusted you to me. I never wanted to do this. I am very sorry Patricia, I hope you will forgive me in the future. And I am very sorry Lilia for doing this." Patricia did not know what was going to happen next after Dante blathered apologies. She started to feel dreadful and thought maybe it is just a dire job that could help them pay the bills of Antonio and Olivar. She wanted to help the family that also aided her while growing up after losing her parents. It is now time for Patricia to select whom she wants to lose her maidenhood with, out of the three sons. "Okay children gather here in the centre. Patricia! Stand here on the left! Boys will stand in the right! Now Patricia, who do you want to lose your virginity with?!" ''yelled Clarrisse. The juvenile lads and Patricia were in outrage and didn't know how to comport themselves and was tight-lipped for the next minutes. ''"We don't have perpetually Patricia. Choose now and I will leave you alone! You want to help your second family right? The family who brought you up and sent you to school? Do you not want to help them after all the things they did to you? If you are done choosing approach him and make your final decision" Patricia started to pant and had a commiserated mien upon her face because of self-pity. Crisanto on the other hand started to smoothen his hair with a comb and powdered himself to redolent sanitary. He was phlegmatic that Patricia would choose him over his brothers, Manuel and Fernando. The two brothers was not disposed with the acquiescence and remained uncommunicative. Patricia looked down and shuddered deeming who she should choose in exchange for the two children to survive. Clarrisse kept looking at her timepiece multitudinous times. Crisanto looked confident and thought he knew that he was going to be chosen by her, so he stepped forward. Patricia took a deep breath, closed her eyes, made her decision and abled towards.. Dante.. The family was in animosity and acrimony. Clarrisse's feelings was coalesce between being egotistical and jocund. Patricia hugged Dante and looked into his brown Stygian eyes while hers was glistering. Dolores broke the alliance between the two and stated: "How dare you Patricia! How dare you choose my husband!" she bellowed "You told me to choose the person whom I have interest in or whom I love." Patricia said in lachrymal. "I love Dante! I do not mind if he does not love me! You are forcing me to do such thing, he is forcing me to do this!.. I do not want to do this.. I am only doing this to help you and your two children! I am forcing myself to do this for all of you and sacrifice myself because I am not selfish! You told me that this is the only task I could only help you with and nothing else. I do not want to force myself to be with your sons, I treat them like brothers not lovers! I saw them grow up and took care of them at the same time. And this is the only request I could ask you sir Dante.. Could you do it with me instead? I will forgive you afterwards sir.. Just please sir..." Dante was silent. He did not know how to deport himself. He looked at Clarrisse and his entire family's and reaction. Dolores was perplexed, Crisanto loured his face, his other two sons were in marvel, lastly Clarrisse clasped and fanned herself with a stack of bills and yawned because of lassitude. She muttered "just do it" from afar. Upon descrying Clarrisse, he ruminated his two sons in the hospital who needs to be operated on the next day. He looked at Patricia, condoling deep inside his heart because of guilt. He seized her hand hauling her upstairs to her bedroom. Clarrisse gave the money to Dolores even when she was still in thunderbolt, handing her 343k. It is more than the amount they needed for the operation. Dolores did not know what to do with the rest of it. But she will keep it for future use. "If you do not know what to do with the rest of your money, just go out of town! Or even out of the country! It will be your choice.." said Clarrisse. "I cannot believe that I was the one who gave away my husband to that girl. Shame on me!" retorted Dolores. "Why did you give me more than I expected?" "That is how much Patricia will mean to the business. That much! She will be someone one day. I can feel it! That is why I have so much interest in her even from the start. Yes she looks innocent but deep inside she is someone! I don't know what it is but I can just feel it deep inside her.." Her sons gathered around Dolores to comfort her just incase she would have a nervous breakdown because of the events that happened earlier. Dante and Patricia were talking to each other for quite some time for her to get comfortable with him before they began fornicating. They started slow and passionate. Patricia felt loved for a short time even if she stipulated him. Moments later he began to lachrymose. Patricia comforted him until he stopped. "It is alright, I am fine and you should be too! Your sons will be in good condition soon! Do not be sad because of this incident. It is not your fault.. Please stop crying. I know you broke a promise to my mother about you taking care of me. But I will assure her that I am fine" Early morning the next day, Clarrisse called Dolores and informed her that she will be out of the country again because of errands. She requested her to leave some money for Patricia until she came back from abroad and get her. But first she had to get out of their house and go to the province to affix her marriage with Dante after the plight that happened a day before. Dolores woke up her children and told them to pack their clothes. When she was asked why they had to leave she said: "It would be the best implement to do for our family to be whole again". She skulked into Patricia's room and woke Dante up faintly for Patricia not to waken. They left by 4 in the morning without Patricia's cognizance. They were gone for more than 2 months. Patricia was alone in the house, no acquaintance, no family just cleaning the house, grooming the garden, and cooking for herself until they came back. She received nausea and coeliac pain. She took an appraisal from a physician and discovered that she was pregnant. When the family came back from the province the news they brought up to Patricia is that Dolores is also pregnant with her 6th child. When Dante and the family found out that she was also expecting her first child with him, he gasped and walked away because of regret. 3 1/2 months later, Patricia was rushed to the hospital because she slipped in the kitchen when she was cleaning, nearly breaking her hipbone and affect the spine. Sadly, her first child did not survive the accident. Now heartbroken, she got traumatized once more and was having nervous breakdowns. She was desolated and in the state of depression. Clarrisse came back 1 week after the accident. Obtained her, nourished her before letting her enter the place where Clarrisse works to engage people into. It is now the beginning of the end for Patricia.. Category:Browse